A Certain Hysterical Yandere (CANCELLED)
by SciFi Maker
Summary: The mind is a fragile thing. The sanity of many was strained to the breaking point when that event occured. The hero, Kamijou Touma, will soon find himself in a situation that only he can stop, before a war of biblical proportions is triggered. Little does he know, that despite his new allies, his enemies are closer than they appear... *Rating is subject to change*
1. Something is Off

**So... this is my second fanfic. I'm gonna have it coincide with the early chaotic events of A Certain World Superpower, and then it will split away from there to give way to my new story. I actually need that event in order to create the setting and character personalities for this new fanfic, so expect this story to have some similarities or repeated events.**

 **Anyways, lets get started on this new dark journey...**

* * *

-Kamijou's Apartment, Academy City, Japan, 3:30 pm, September 15, 2038-

Kamijou arrived home and went through the same laborious tasks of the day to take care of Index. Othinus would be elsewhere handling other matters for a few months. His phone gave a ping. He opened up his phone and read the message. It was from Misaka. The topic itself was a bit repetitive, but he disregarded that fact and made his reply. He heard a creaking sound from above. After what happened two weeks before, he had to be more cautious of what he did. He almost lost his sanity throughout all those events, and he even had to subdue others who went insane, having only his Imagine Breaker, located in his right hand. After all, the chaos that ensued...

* * *

-Flashback-

Kamijou ran through the streets as buldings burned to the ground. Multiple explosions and gunfire could be heard. He couldn't fight in this situation. He stopped, finding some students stuck in rubble. He started moving piece by piece, until he had enough room. He then grabbed the body of the unconscious student and pulled him out.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Kamijou asked. The student could only groan, but that alone was enough to know. He placed the student in a safe area and continued running.

"Damn it, what the hell is going on?!"

Missles came down on Academy City, and Kamijou couldn't do anything about it. He did what he could and kept running towards his high school. A tank that was not of Academy City's design turned the corner. It had the appearance of an oversized Abrams tank with two cannons placed next to each other in one large turret. The tank's crew never got to take any action, as it was shredded by a hail of explosive bullets. Looking up, he saw a large aircraft that resembled a B-2 Spirit, only with cannons and many point defense turrets. He kept moving until he reached his high school. It appeared relatively untouched. Just how many cruise missles he dodged to get there, he didn't know. He only had one thing in mind: help everyone he could, no matter what it would cost him.

-Flashback End-

* * *

-Misaka's Dorm Room, Academy City, Japan, around the same time-

"Why won't he answer?" Misaka asked as she continued looking at the screen of her Gekota cellphone. "It's not like I spammed anything..."

 _Just answer, please, Touma. It's just a message, right? There's nothing suspicious about that, right? All you need to do is answer, right? Right? RIGHT?_

Just then, the phone gave a ping and Misaka snapped out of her abnormal trance. Back then, she had snapped under the stress and pressure throughout all the chaos, and in her mind, she blamed her dishonest feelings, as she would whenever she failed to confess to Kamijou. But even she did not yet know of the change her mind went thorough. Kamijou had answered, and she felt overly relieved. She read the message, but didn't stop until she had gone over it nearly ten times. Finally confirming that Kamijou had responded to her, she closed her phone and held it close to her body. Her face started turning red.

 _He answered! He answered! He answered! I feel so much better now... wait, what am I thinking? That idiot..._

She wanted to see him. Just like in the past. Being the #3 Level 5, she felt that nothing could stop her goals. In all the remaining chaos, she felt that she had far less time than before. So she started making plans to spend her future time with him.

"Hmm... I can't wait... he won't have any plans, will he? Maybe I'll keep making him do the penalty game... there's still a lot that I have in plan for him."

* * *

-A Certain High School, Academy City, Japan, 1:00 pm, September 16, 2038-

"I can't believe she is still making me do this penalty game," Kamijou complained. "Does she intend to keep this up all year?"

"Kami-yan..." Aogami said with a threatening tone.

"Don't even think about it."

"Damn you, Kami-yan!"

Aogami lunged at Kamijou, but since Kamijou had plenty of experience honing his cognition and survival skills, he quickly dodged Aogami's attack. But misfortune wouldn't let him get away so easily. When Kamijou moved, he ended up colliding with Fukiyose. Of all the girls he could have possibly bumped into, it had to be her.

"Hey, Kami-yan, how are you... oh no." Tsuchimikado was extending is greetings, but found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"You three... absolute idiots!" Fukiyose yelled as she rounded up the Delta Trio.

"Such misfortune!" Kamijou yelled just as he was pummeled by Fukiyose's fists.

Kamijou woke up in a pile of unconscious bodies, them being none other than the Delta Trio. He remembered that Fukiyose pummeled him for bumping into her. Did he really deserve that? He would rather not ask, as he had "business" to attend to. he got up, leaving the other two of the Delta Trio to sleep on the floor of the cafeteria. It seemed that it was already time for the next set of classes, so he arrived in his classroom, being cautious for Fukiyose as he entered. After school was over, he went to the same spot at the intersection for Misaka on whatever penalty game she had next. But, as misfortune would have it, he had an accident and arrived late.

"Where have you been, you idiot?!" Misaka yelled.

"Oh, sorry Biribiri," Kamijou responded.

"It's Misaka Mikoto!" she said as she launched a thunderbolt at him, which he immediately neutralized with his Imagine Breaker.

"How hard is it for you to remember something so simple, you idiot?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, Misaka, I had a bit of a jam up on the way here and I'll remember your name next time."

 _Come on, Misaka, you can do this... keep a positive attitude and he'll be yours..._

"... you."

"What?" Kamijou said.

"I said I forgive you!" Misaka shouted.

"Alright, so what are we doing now?"

"This store is selling a rare gekota lunch box. You're going to help me shop."

"Why does it always have to be my wallet that gets drained?"

"The agreement was that you'd do anything I'd say... right?" The last word had a dark aura to it. It wasn't normal.

"S-sure..."

"Okay, come with me!"

Upon ariving at the store, Misaka got the rare gekota lunch and Kamijou had to pay through the nose for it. Needless to say, he did not have enough money to buy his precious nutrients. And of course, as always, misfortune struck. First he slipped on the floor and broke his phone in the process, then he got hit on the head with a pole, and finally another misunderstanding that sent him running for his life while Misaka fired lighting from behind. His day went about as badly as it could have gone. He was now walking back to his apartment.

"*sigh*... Such misfortune."

Suddenly, he had a strange feeling. He looked around, his mind on high alert. He couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. The last few students were heading home, cleaning bots went about their business, and there were no supernatural abnormalties of any kind.

 _Am I... being watched? If so, by who?_

He did one last sweep of the area and continued on his way. He knew there was someone watching him. But he didn't know that it was someone he was familiar with.

 _Don't leave... Why do you always leave me alone?_ Misaka said in her head.

 _I really wanted this to go longer... Why do you think I try to use the penalty game for as long as possible? Am I not enough for you? If that's the case..._

Misaka walked out of the alleyway and rushed back to Tokiwadai Middle School, as to avoid punishment from the Dorm Manager. She was going to set a new plan in motion.

Kamijou could not get the feeling out of his head. He quickened his pace up the stairs, and was practically jogging down the hall to the apartment. As he arrived, he fumbled with his key and ended up dropping it. After groaning, he picked it back up, opened the door and entered his apartment. He unexpectedly found himself checking all the locks on his doors and windows. He wondered if that event was slowly chewing away at his sanity. It wasn't surprising, since many of the students showed symptoms of paranoia from that day onward.

"Touma," Index said.

"What is it Index?" Kamijou asked. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry."

"I'll make dinner..."

Kamijou started working in the kitchen for the meal that Index would devour in a matter of seconds. As he cooked, his house phone rang, and he answered.

"Hey, Kami-yan," a voice said.

"Tsuchimikado, you usually don't call me at this hour," Kamijou responded.

"Just checking up. You sound a bit off. Something wrong?"

"Okay, listen. I think I'm being watched."

"Kami-yan, that disease of yours has evolved, hasn't it?!"

"I'm not joking, this is serious."

"... Okay, I'm listening."

"I can't shake the feeling off. I even found myself subconsciously checking the locks. It's like... someone's just outside my door..."

"Okay, you're actually creeping me out here."

Then the door rang, and Kamijou jumped a little from surprise. Still holding the phone, he went to the door, and opened it cautiously. It was just a delivery addressed to him. Judging from the size, it was likely the new cellphone that he ordered online. Kamijou breathed a sigh of relief. He felt some of his tension dissappear.

"Hey, Kami-yan, you there?"

"Yeah, it was just a delivery."

"You're probably just lacking in sleep. You should rest."

"Alright. Later, Tsuchimikado."

Kamijou hung up the house phone and changed to pajamas. Because of a Certain Freeloader, he usually had to sleep in the bathtub, but this time he felt that he needed to sleep in the bed. He saw something shiny, but he disregarded it as some sort of recently installed motion sensor. But... he never knew that it was a camera linked to a certain location... as he fell asleep under its watch.

* * *

 **This isn't actually long, like my other fanfics, and I didn't get much time to do this, as I had to do some work to register for college. Graduation Day is rushing towards me like a rocket...**

 **I'll transition between each story so they have equal coverage. But this story may be far darker than I originally thought. This ought to be... very interesting. Please Review... why do I have a tingly sensation in my back all of a sudden...? I'm scared... *Not to be taken seriously***


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**Hello, again. I see that many people actually like this story so far, so I'll keep going. Enjoy...**

* * *

-Streets of District 7, Academy City, Japan, 8:00 pm, Sepember 16, 2038-

Kamijou decided to take a walk outside to calm his mind, after he woke up about 30 minutes later from a nightmare. He looked around to find the streets empty. Well, that's how it always was during the night. He kept walking until he found himself in the park with A Certain Vending Machine. He went to a bench and sat down. He stayed there for a while, staring up into the sky, wondering how else his fate could've gone if he got caught in the crossfire. Then he heard the sound of heavy machinery, coming closer as the seconds ticked by. He stood up and started walking over to see what was going on, until someone popped out of a bush and dragged him in. He struggled until that person spoke.

"Do you want to live?" he asked.

"Yeah, but why am I being dragged into a bush?" Kamijou said.

"You see those guys out there?"

Kamijou looked and found several soldiers, each one having full body armor and a heavy assault rifle with a grenade launcher attachment. They were searching the park that Kamijou was just in, the ground being lit up by the flashlights built into their helmets.

"They're enemy agents who were sent to kill you. I'm a specialist sent to get you out of here."

"How the hell do they know where I was?"

"Save the questions for later," the specialist said, "we need to get out of here and join the others before the enemy sets up a perimeter."

They moved out of the bush and snuck past the agents.

"Scepter Team, do you have any visual on the target?" A lead agent asked, the mask distorting his voice to make it unrecognizable.

"Negative, target must've left early," Another agent responded with the same distorted voice.

As Kamijou and the specialist moved through the streets, three more specialists joined up with them. Now able to get a good look, the specialists had similar full body armor, although more advanced, and their rifles appeared to be printing bullets into the reserve, shown on a holograph on the gun. They moved down the streets, and quickly took down any enemy agents without being noticed. They were able to keep this up, until Kamijou's misfortune arrived in the form of a heavily armed VTOL gunship, having four propeller engines, one on the ends of each wing, and had a heavy machinegun on the front and missles, rockets and bombs assorted on the large front wing. The back wing was shorter, and had the vertical fins built onto the underside. The machinegun fired, the rounds leaving craters the size of cars. Kamijou was shoved into an alley while the specialists ducked and dodged for cover. The gunship moved it's searchlight across the street, the pilots searching for the specialists trying to escape. Eventually the pilots gave up and moved the gunship somewhere else.

"That gun is definitely a tank buster," the specialist said, looking at the remains of the street, if it could even be called a street the way it looked now.

"We need to keep moving," the second specialist said.

They resumed their course, but misfortune wasn't done with Kamijou yet. A large round whizzed through the group, barely missing any of them. They all took cover behind a barricade.

"Oh, great, they have a tank."

"I'm sorry, but did you just say, 'a tank'?" Kamijou said. Upon seeing the tank, he found it was the same model as the ones that attacked Academy City last month.

"Looks like well have to call in Sicara squadron."

"You asked for us, gentlemen?" Sicara 1 said over the radio?

"Yeah, we have a tank in front of us, hurry up and bring your XF-44 here."

"Roger doger."

The jet closed in and fired a laser that sliced the tank in half. It flew by with a deafening roar. They moved past the wrecked tank and moved into an alleyway and stopped at a door.

"This should be it," the specialist said.

Kamijou approached and slowly opened the door. What he found next horrified him. There were dead agents, burnt to a crisp by an electrical overload. The wires still had deadly amounts of electricity coursing through. The stench of the corpses stung his nose.

"What the..." Kamijou was unable to finish.

"Death by electrical burns," the third specialist said.

"This wasn't a natural overload, even by hacking," the lead specialist said.

Kamijou ran thoughts through his head. Only one person could have done this...

* * *

-Tokiwadai Middle School Dorm, Academy City, Japan, around the same time-

Misaka walked back to her dorm room, having successfully sneaked past the dorm manager. She entered and sat down on her bed, looking at her phone while holding a pillow to her chest. Most of her messages were still unanswered. She continued to stare, having no interest in anything else. She just wanted a happy life with the boy she loved in secret. A happy life with Kamijou.

 _There's nothing wrong with me, is there? Why do always leave me? Why do you keep looking at other girls? Why won't you just look at ME?_

"Onee-sama?"

Misaka snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, Kuroko."

"Feeling tired? You know, I could help you relax, give you a massage, and then we can embr- AAAAHH!" Misaka electrocuted Shirai before she could finish.

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

-Back at Kamijou's Location-

The hall was dark, abandoned, no different from all the other abandoned buildings that had become the result of the attacks of August. He treaded through they came up at an intersection. They were taking a right... just as misfortune struck and Kamijou fell through the one unstable part of the floor, and ended up two levels below the team of specialists.

"You all right?" the lead specialist asked.

"Yeah, mostly," Kamijou answered.

"Try to find your way through and we'll meet you up here."

"All right."

Kamijou moved through the various halls and managed to get up one floor after the numerous obstacles that were placed before him. After removing some desks that were blocking a staircase that was still intact, he could see dim light shining through. Once he navigates through the building with the others, he can get out of the area. He started making his way up the stairs... when he was suddenly knocked out.

* * *

-Unknown Location, Unknown Time-

Kamijou woke up with a daze. He could see lighting and a red ceiling. There was someone's face looking down at him, and judging from her position, she was resting his head on her lap. Kamijou's vision started to clear, and was able to make out her features, but not all. She appeared to be wearing a Tokiwadai uniform.

"Ah, you're finally awake," she started. "You don't know how happy I am to see you again... my Prince."

* * *

 **Did you really think... there was only one... hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Okay, enough drama.**

 **Now that the projects are out of the way, I can get back on schedule.**

 **Please Review... huh? Wait, what? What do you mean they broke in?!**


	3. Two Sides

**After a week long camping trip and getting over altitude sickness, I am back to bring more entertainment to you all. Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Two Sides

Kamijou looked to the girl holding his head on her lap.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You still don't remember me, my Prince?" the girl said. "That's a little dissappointing."

The girl then carefully placed his head down on a pillow and went over to the other side of the room, looking out the window.

"There has been a lot of events in these past few months, all completely focusing on you."

"So?" Kamijou said.

"All the craziness has sorted out into two beliefs: one side believes you are what keeps the world turning, and the other side believes that killing you will fix everything that has gone wrong."

"So, all this... is because of me? So much misfortune..."

"I can recall, my Prince."

"So... where am I, exactly?"

"In my customized dorm room in Tokiwadai Middle School."

"Eh?"

* * *

-Coalition Base, Somewhere in former Russia, 10:00 pm, September 16, 2038-

"Unfortunately, we lost him sir," the Coalition soldier said.

On the screen showed the distorted face of the Coalition leader, who was currently leading nearly half the world against Kamijou Touma. He would only communicate in this fashion and always distorted his voice.

"How hard is it to kill one stupid unlucky boy?" the leader said with a repremanding tone. "Do you have any idea how much damage to the world his existence has caused?"

"I am aware, sir." Then the Coalition leader sighed and returned to his usual calm manner.

"We have all lost someone we loved to that curse that he carries around. The more people that die, the worse it becomes. That is why it is a priority that he is to be killed. Then again, there hasn't been any natural disasters in the area he lives in."

"How should we go about this, sir?"

"I am sending three cutting edge Arcion-class air cruisers to his last known location. It shares the same airframe and engine systems as the Anura-class, but is equipped with the latest technologies and is equipped with improved missles and our new high power railguns."

"But the defenses-"

"I assure you, those defenses will not last against these cruisers."

"Yes, sir. We will win this."

The transmission ended and the Coalition leader, now by himself in his room, turned on a nearby lamp and took out a photo from the left shirt pocket of his uniform. The picture showed himself along with his daughter.

"Don't you worry, I'll be back soon..." he whispered.

* * *

-Union Base, Academy City, Japan, around the same time-

"So how's he doing?" the commander said over the comm?

"I slipped a health monitoring device on his neck," the specialist said. "Minor blunt trauma to the head, likely from a falling object, but otherwise he's fine and he moved to a safe location."

They did know Kamijou was in a safe location, but they didn't know he was dragged there by someone else.

"Well, keep a close eye on him. Seeing how things are, it won't be long until it's all out war."

"No kidding. Everything that's happening now is centered on him."

Communication ended and the specialist looked up to the sky.

"It sure is nice tonight..."

* * *

-Tokiwadai Dorm, Academy City, Japan, 10:30 pm, the same day-

Kamijou got up from the bed, his vision now clear. The girl had golden blonde hair, and her eyes literally had stars. Her bust was... questionably large for someone of her possible age. He had a feeling he had met the girl before, but couldn't remember where or when.

"Did I meet you before?" Kamijou asked.

"Indeed you have, my Prince," the girl responded. "But who I am must be saved for later. We're out of time."

The girl then took out a remote, pointed it at him, and pressed a button. The next moment, Kamijou was unconscious.

 _Touma, Touma, Touma... when will be the right time to make you MINE?_

"Now then, if someone kindly take him back to his apartment." She pressed another button.

As the mind-controlled girls closed the door to Kamijou's apartment, he woke up on his own bed. Still able to process his thoughts, he quickly made it a routine to lock his doors and windows. Index somehow fell asleep watching anime, so he placed a blanket on her, so as to cause the least amount of disturbance. He suddenly started to feel stuck between sick and exausted. He took the bed and was about to go to sleep, when something caught his eye. There was something, or someone, on the other side of the front window. Then he started to take a closer look, but doing so started to rapidly elevate his stress levels. The figure had the appearance of Misaka, but she continued to stare from the window. And her eyes... they were the eyes of a crazed person addicted to something. Kamijou couldn't look anymore. He turned away and pulled the sheets over his head, then had a quick blackout, as if his vision reset. A second later, Misaka was no longer at the window, and Kamijou's stress started to decrease. His overall stress had reached the point where he was starting to hallucinate. He got up, and took a careful look around. He picked up the phone and made a call to a Certain Frog-Faced Doctor.

"Kamijou, what can I do for you, albeit at such a strange hour?"

"I need to set an appointment with you tomorrow," Kamijou responded. "Something is seriously wrong with me."

Kamijou then ended the call after confirming the appointment, then he went back to try to sleep, but he wasn't comfortable at all. He would be deprived of the last of his sleep if this kept up. Nevertheless, he tried, and eventually succeeded. Waking up the next morning, the sun was bright out. Kamijou got dressed and made his way to the door.

"Touma," Index called.

"Yeah, I know, I'll get more food on the way back."

"Okay, stay safe."

Kamijou exited the apartment and looked down onto the street.

"Now about that appointment, before whatever is happening gets any worse..."

* * *

 **What could possibly happen next? More hallucinations? Kidnapping? Hunted down? Suicide attempt? It will depend on what our misfortunate Kamijou does...**

 **Sorry that this chapter is short. I'll do my best to make a longer one next time.**

 **Well, please Review.**


	4. Arcion Showdown

Chapter 4: Arcion Showdown

-A Certain Hospital, Academy City, Japan, 7:30 am, September 17, 2038

Kamijou made his way to the hospital, now constantly attacked by chronic headaches and sleep deprivation. Even though he was awake early in the morning, which was a good thing for someone like him, his behavior said otherwise. Entering the hospital, he waited for his appointment. A nurse nearby was making a call on the phone while a Certain Frog-faced Doctor opened the door to call out Kamijou's name. Kamijou got up from the chair, and entered. However, as he went by, the phone that the nurse was using suddenly sparked and caught fire, but the fire went out as quickly as it began.

Kamijou now sat at in a chair, going through a standard checkup by the doctor, who then wrote down notes on what he figured.

"It seems that you are severely stressed, Kamijou," the doctor said. Kamijou simply rubbed his temples in an attempt to rid himself of the headaches.

"What am I going to do about this?" Kamijou asked.

"You really should rest. It's the only way you can heal from this. I'll inform your school that you will need a few sick days off, and to ease on the homework."

"Honestly, I feel like I am completely out of luck."

Upon saying said sentence, the light in the ceiling overloaded and burned out. Kamijou then left upon permission, while mechanics went to replace the broken light. Now leaving the building, Kamijou figured he would head home. Of course, he felt like resting on the spot, his stress starting to exhaust him. He kept walking, when he heard a sound similar to rows of small pulse detonation engines. Looking up, he found several large aircraft based off a flying wing design. Several had three blue stripes on each wing, while the three leading craft were completely crimson red in color. It almost reminded him of blood. One of the craft started producing electricity on the wingtips. It didn't take long to figure out what would happen next. Kamijou jumped for cover as the crimson craft fired projectiles that left an orange electrical trail, and steam after that. The impact the rounds had made could split a building in half. On top of that, they reloaded and fired every two seconds. Kamijou ran as they continued to throw tungsten after him.

"Crap, those things definitely have more punch than Misaka!"

Then a round made impact just behind him, throwing him off the ground. Then there was darkness. As he snapped awake again, he slowly got up, finding the streets now abandoned. Finding himself with only a few scratches, he quickly went underneath the cover of some wreakage, as he heard the sound of the airships again. The airship passed by, missing him in the search.

"How the hell did they get through?"

"That is certainly a good question to ask," a voice said. Kamijou turned around to see the specialist.

"You're still here?"

"Well, I am tasked to make sure you stay alive."

"So... what's the meaning behind all this?"

"Let's see... to keep it brief, your misfortune is causing all sorts of events that is causing world tension to rise. That answer at least part of your question?"

"What, you expect me to solve everything out?"

"You're the only one who can solve it." The specialist then looked to the sky, finding the approaching airships.

"But for now, we should find someplace safe. They've already destroyed half of this district."

Kamijou ran as far as his feet could take him. Now reaching his apartment complex, he entered his apartment, and locked everything leading outside, while the specialist made a few calls. Starting to panic, his hallucinations started returning. This time, his surroundings changed to an abandoned alleyway, and an illusion of Misaka appeared again. Due to the number of encounters Kamijou had with her, she was the most common hallucination. This time, she was covered in splats of blood. Beside her was the corpse of a girl, seemingly torn through with sharp metallic debris and electrocuted to death. Then Misaka turned towards his direction. Kamijou could only back away slowly, before turning tail and running as fast as he could. Misaka quickly chased him down and tackled him, turning him over so he faced her, not being able to move an inch from her grip.

"YOU'RE MINE!" she screamed before Kamijou snapped back into reality. He was sweating bullets and panting heavily. He wasn't even sure if his sanity was intact anymore.

"You alright?" the specialist asked. "You look like you're having a heart attack, minus the clawing at your chest."

"I... just have a very bad feeling about this. As if there's more than just those guys that are after me."

"Well, we won't have to worry about that soon. I have an aerial battleship closing in on those guys. We just have to wait it out here."

* * *

-In the airspace above Academy City-

"Sir, enemy battleship closing in our position!" the Coalition pilot yelled.

"All Arcions, fire on that ship!" the Coalition captain yelled in response.

The Arcions fired their railgun barrages at the Union battleship, but had only dented the armor and a short electrical outburst.

"Our weapons aren't effective against it. We have to retreat!" the pilot said.

The aerial battleship then fired all four of its triple-barreled cannons located on the wings, quickly destroying the Anuras surrounding the Arcions. The Anuras then crashlanded in the various streets that the pilots could maneuver to. The Arcions then took defensive positions.

"Sir, these cruisers weren't designed to take on battleships, we can't fight with this damage! We have to retreat!"

"Dammit all, try to slow that damn ship down!"

The crews of the Arcions made a retreat while using suppressive fire on the battleship.

"Sir, the Arcions are retreating," the Union pilot said.

"Ah, let 'em," the Union captain said. "Total humiliation helps with draining their morale."

The battleship then left the airspace.

* * *

-Back at Kamijou's location-

"Why do I feel like I was shot to death?" Kamijou asked.

"Probably because the misfortune you blame now hates you and is ruining your health... probably," the specialist answered.

"Or... am I just trying to be more self-preserving, and failing miserably?"

"On second thought, it may be the latter. You know, sometimes the only way to get through is to take the danger head on. Just try not to get killed."

With that, the specialist left, and Kamijou sat on the bed. Index showed up around an hour later. She was slightly covered in soot.

"Touma, did you have something to do with my favorite resturaunt being flattened by a giant plane?"

"Index, you shouldn't be blaming me for something as ridiculous as tha- OW OW OW! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BITE SOMEONE, BITE THE IDIOT THAT WAS FLYING THE DAMN PLANE!"

Index then stopped biting him, and calmed down.

"Look, I'll get you something to eat, there should be some things in the fridge that I can use," Kamijou assured.

As he said that, the lights overloaded and power went out.

"... Such misfortune."

At least that small misunderstanding calmed him a little.

* * *

 **Oi oi oi, now some of you may be wondering: where's the yandere part? Oh, wE shALl GEt tO ThAt sOon...**

 **But for now, hold on just a little longer. YOUR SANITY DEPENDS ON IT.**

 **Until then, please Review...**


End file.
